


Stupide gamin

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [6]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Il ne pouvait croire que Natsume soit aussi idiot.





	

Stupide gamin. Imbécile d'humain.

Il ne pouvait croire que Natsume soit aussi idiot. Tout ça pour un yōkai qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours et qui disparaitrait de leurs vies aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Stupide gamin. Imbécile d'humain.

Il trépignait intérieurement pourtant en regardant la course. Natsume n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il ne pourrait certainement pas toucher en premier ce yukata. L'issue de la course était connue d'avance. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à détourner les yeux.

Stupide gamin. Imbécile d'humain.

Et il devait être tout aussi bête que lui apparemment puis qu'il se transforma et le rejoignit.


End file.
